Royal Fiancée
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Naruto's fate changes when she accepted an offer from an old man to work for a rich family as a housekeeper. The low-level job suddenly transforms into a wedding workout with the Prince of Japan, It's a fairytale with a twist. ITACHIxgNarutoxKakashi
1. Meeting The Prince

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own **NARUTO** (Obviously, I don't) the story is adapted upon the greatest Manga I ever read, **Royal Fiance, **it belongs to **Kamon, Saeko** (_Art_), and **Asuma Risai** (_Story) _Some dialouges I got from the actual manga. So don't sue.

**PAIRING: **ITANARU, SASUKEOC

**ALERT**: Possessive Itachi (Squeal), Love Triangle, Smut

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Naruto's fate changes when she accepted an offer from an old man to work for a rich family as a housekeeper. The low-level job suddenly transforms into a wedding workout with his schoolmate, the Prince of Japan, It's a fairytale with a twist

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**Meeting the Prince**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto clutched on the hem of her shirt as the Prince give her a sharp look, "Listen carefully, starting today you're my fiancee bought with money." Itachi said with as the matter of factly tone on his voice. "Defending one's honour before the Royal prince and princess wedding is our country's regulation." he said once again. "And committing infidelity before an imperial consort's bridal into the court couldn't be forgiven." he continued.<em>

_Naruto is confused, all of these things happen so suddenly. She doesn't really know what to do, "Come on, follow me." Itachi instructed his '__**Fiancee**__' to follow him._

"_B-But wait! Fiancee? Itachi-san...But I come here to work as a housekeeper..." Naruto said totally have no idea what's going to happen to her. _

"**_This is a big mistake..how did this happen?"_**

_It all began two days ago.._

* * *

><p>"The doctor said you need an operation as soon as possible." Naruto said to her mother while arranging the flowers beside her mother's bed. The old lady knotted her head, "Are you paying the surgery charges too Naruto? How will you get so much money."<p>

She smiled to her _mother_, even though she's not really blood related she will do anything for the old lady. Because she's the only person in the world who took her in when her relatives doesn't want to take her in their family. When her parents died on a tragic accident, her nanny Midori become her mother. "Don't worry mum, I found a part-time job and got an advance payment so don't think much about it okay?" she said with reassuring smile even though she's not sure if every thing's going to be alright.

* * *

><p>"<em>My mum suddenly collapsed one day on her work and because of that I need to find a part-time job and quit school because I don't have money to continue my studies.." <em>she said to herself. "I can't tell mum that I quit school or else..." she stopped on her tracks when she saw an old man having a hard time to walk. Naruto approached the old man, "Are you alright?" She asked as she helped the old man up.

The old man smiled up to her in return, "Oh young lady thank you for your help." he said his voice full of gratitude.

"Its alright, sir." Naruto said smiling back. "We should help each other in times of trouble." she said once again holding the old man's hand to help him walk. She felt a little bit funny when she saw the old man's expression on his face. "I-I know its a bit old fashioned but-" she stuttered nervously.

The old man smiled, "Young lady I'd like to ask a favour from you." he said.

"Eh?"

"Actually, an acquittance of mine is looking for a housekeeper he would love it if someone like you come to apply I guarantee you'll get an exceptionally good salary." Naruto can't helped but to blinked twice. Considering the old man's offer could help her pay her mother's hospital charges and surgery. The 'good salary' is tempting, she want to refuse but she's on desperate situation right now.

"Er.. about that." Naruto started while swallowing hard. "Can I have an advance payment?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"Are you insane Naruto?" Tenten shouted at her dumb friend, people inside the store started to look at them weirdly. "Was that old man trust-worthy? Wasn't it a bit hasty." she said once again.<p>

"I thought so too, at first Tenten but I don't have a choice.." she said almost whispering every words . She then looked at her raven haired friend, "And I can't back out now because I already received the money."

Tenten sighed, "So, you're really not gonna come back to school?"

"If not because of my mum I wouldn't be able to go to school up until now..." She turned back to organize the supply closet. "So this is the smallest thing I could do for her." she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>That night, Naruto just finished eating her dinner when someone knocked from the outside. When she opened the door, outside a black-suited man in his mid-30's approached her. "Uzumaki-san?" he asked.<p>

Naruto looked at him wearily. Oddly, just by looking at his shaven, emotion-less face gave her a strange gut sensation. "Uh…sir, sorry but I still have to-" she tried to explain but he cut her off and got to the point of his arrival.

"My name is Yamada Naoki I come to pick you up and young master wants to see you at once."

"Young Master?" Naruto uttered as she saw a sleek black limousine parked in front of their apartment complex.

She was absolutely clueless to what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>"Aah, Yamada-san I only know that the job is housekeeping, but what kind of place is that house?" Naruto couldn't help but to ask.<p>

Yamada turned to her, "Housekeeping? What are you talking about? I'm sure we have paid you the engagement money yesterday." Naruto was shocked her whole body trembled.

_"E-Engagement money?"_

* * *

><p>"Your Royal Highness is waiting for you here, young lady," Yamada said in a respectful manner. The man had brought her to the Imperial Palace. <em>It was the main house of the royals in Japan why would Yamada bring her in such place? <em>Naruto felt odd and uncomfortable, noticing that the place was empty. It looked as if the whole place had been arranged for some special event.

"Yamada-san…why is this place so empty?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

He didn't answer, and instead steered her over to an ornately decorated table, with a certain man seated around it. "Your Royal Highness, Uzumaki-san is here now," Yamada informed.

Naruto was shocked. She never expected to meet…the crown prince of Japan. And now, her whole body trembled under the unfamiliar look the raven gave her. The look of pure loathing and disgust. The only glare that she could never stand; the look of disdain. "How long will you planning to make me wait." The raven-haired said while playing with the buttons of his royal uniform.

"I-I'm sorry.. they didn't say I'll be working here." Naruto stuttered as she clutched the handle of her bag tigthly.

"When I heard this person asked to be paid in advance I was looking forward to see what kind of person she is.." the raven royalty said looking at her with intimidating eyes. "Now, I do.."She flinched as he spoke again.

"You are willing to do anything for the sake of money Naruto." Itachi said as she felt her chill run up her spine by the way he said her name.

"W-What did you said?"

"Whatever, you have to clean up yourself and learn a proper etiquette I can't introduce you to my father with that kind of look." Itachi said as he started to walk away.

"W-Wait a minute.. I don't know what are you trying to say.." She said totally confused of what's happening.

Itachi turned to her sharply, "**As my Fiancee you'll do these things**."

Naruto's sapphire eyes widen, "_No kidding? I'm his Fiancee?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know it sucks guys but please leave a REVIEW! and let me know what you think.._


	2. Misunderstanding

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own **NARUTO** (Obviously, I don't) the story is adapted upon the greatest Manga I ever read, **Royal Fiance, **it belongs to **Kamon, Saeko** (_Art_), and **Asuma Risai** (_Story) _Some dialouges I got from the actual manga. So don't sue. Yamada Naoki and Harada Miyuki is mine, they're my OC's. There will be more OC's.

**A/N: Also thank you to those people who read, reviewed, added this story to their alert and favorite alert list. I'm really grateful guys! 12 reviews in one chapter inspired me so here's chapter 2! Please Enjoy!**

**PAIRING: **ITANARU, SASUKEOC

**ALERT**: Possessive Itachi (Squeal), Love Triangle, Smut

* * *

><p><strong>"Arranged Marriage is like Unix... Boring n colorless... Still extremely reliable n robust."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Naruto's fate changes when she accepted an offer from an old man to work for a rich family as a housekeeper. The low-level job suddenly transforms into a wedding workout with his schoolmate, the Prince of Japan, It's a fairytale with a twist

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two:<strong>

**Misunderstanding**

* * *

><p>"W-Wait!" Naruto called after the crown prince but he simply ignored her. "Y-You're completely mistaken. Me as a fiancee of a Royal Prince.." Naruto tried to explain, still aware that Itachi was shooting her a look that she would not be able to handle.<p>

"Yamada, call Harada tell her to take care of the Crown Princess." Itachi said to his assistant before he disappeared behind the other side of the door. Yamada turned to her, "Naruto-sama, follow me. We need to change your outfit, you will be introduced to the members of the Royal Family." he informed Naruto dutifully.

"_No.. I just came here to work as a housekeeper..."_

* * *

><p>"Naruto-sama, my name is Harada Miyuki I will be you're personal assistant." Harada said introducing herself to the Crown Princess. Who's obviously looks miserable, "Naruto-sama?" she called her name again. This time Naruto noticed her presence, "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Naruto Uzumaki." She introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you." she continued bowing profusely to the older girl.<p>

Miyuki immediately stopped Naruto from bowing further, it is wrong for the royal family to bow down before the people who has low status than themselves. "It's alright Naruto-sama you don't need to bow down." the red head said gently to her. "Now, I'm here to help you dress up, I will hand you three clothes." Miyuki said as she pull out three outfits out of the wardrobe and then present it to the younger girl. One is a gorgeous light gold/biscuit coloured coat, the second one is a green silk dress with matching nude heels and the last one is a long V-neck ivory dress.

"I-I don't know what to choose...I don't think I'm fit to wear these beautiful clothes." Naruto said stepping back, she's not even sure if this is reality. All of these are too good to be true. First being a fiancee of the crown prince, then she was going to be introduced to the royal family. All of these are too much for her to bear.

* * *

><p>As the two palace guards opened the oak two double doors of the dining room, Naruto entered the room clad with ivory V-neck long dress with her beautiful blonde hair pinned back with a pink lace ribbon and nude platform shoes. She had an uncomfortable feeling that everyone was staring at her, thinking that she didn't belong in the scene with the golden chandeliers and the grand stairwell. Seating in the middle of the long ornate table is no doubt the king of Japan, clad with his navy blue mounted officer's uniform features a dark blue jacket, a gold and crimson sash, gold sword slings completed with garter sash. Naruto begin to feel uneasy and uncomfortable, she turned to look at her '<em>Fiance' <em>for help but he act as if he doesn't see her.

"Now there she is..." Naruto was startled the man with gravity defying silver hair popped in front of her. "Hello, my name is Uchiha Kakashi..." he introduced himself enthusiastically. "I'm Itachi and Sasuke's uncle." he said with a smile on his face. "Come your seat is in this way." Kakashi said as he kindly guide her way to the seat beside Itachi. "Now, Sasuke say hi to your sister in law." Kakashi said but Sasuke ignored his childish uncle and continue eating.

"Don't mind those old muff's." Kakashi teased earning a glare from the younger Uchiha. "And that old muff across the table is Sasuke over there Itachi's younger brother." he said.

"Hey, so does this mean Itachi's crowning has been confirmed?" Kakashi asked changing the subject while drinking his wine while taking a seat beside Naruto.

"It hasn't been decided yet." Obito answered. "He can deny it just because he's stubborn we'll never know what would happen on those days before the wedding ceremony." he said passively. Naruto on the other hand has no clue what are they talking about. It was like she's inside a snake pit that there's no way out. The air within the room is heavy and tense like there's no air to breathe. "Uhm, what does it mean it hasn't been decided?" Naruto cant help but to asked while clutching the silk linen on her lap.

"N-a-r-u-t-o-c-h-a-n..." Kakashi said playfully a smile plastered on his face. "Uchiha Family throne succession depends on the ability and authority that the sons of the royal family should fulfill. As an heir Itachi is the most suitable to be the next king. On top of it, its possibly it's his grandfather who has decided on the one who's going to get married with Itachi. So that's why the one who wants you to marry Itachi no matter what is his grandfather." he explained Naruto winking at her on the process.

"Enough talking about private matter _Uncle_." Itachi said without sparing a glance to the pair beside him.

"But lately he turns out to be a whimsical old man." the regal king said settling aside his utensils. "Like going all the way the streets of Japan looking for a fiancee and so on." he continued while drinking his wine. Itachi smirked, "He loves younger Japanese girls just like you father almost like a bird that can't go out of its cage." Itachi said coldly while Miyuki stiffen on his sharp tongue. After the Prince's last remark no one dared to say another word.

"_Is this how a family should be?"_ Naruto thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto-chan! How was your first night in the royal household?"<p>

She jumped up in the air, surprised as a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. Kakashi sweat dropped at the reaction of the younger girl. "Sorry! Did I surprise you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto shook her head, obviously lying. "No, just don't do that again. I may have a heart attack next time," she stammered, placing her hand over her chest to calm her heart beat. "But, Kakashi-san how did you-"

"I knocked few times but you didn't answer so I walked in. Sorry." he said.

"You know, you're a bit jumpy. Something bothering you?" Kakashi asked. His words hit a nerve on Naruto. Ever since the not too friendly encounter with her fiance, she had felt uneasy and over-conscious of her surroundings. She scolded herself internally, nearly pulling the roots of her hair out in frustration, "This isn't right, how did she become a fiancee of a royal prince?"

Someone tapped her shoulders again, snapping her out of her thoughts. Thinking that it was Kakashi again, she elbowed the figure. "Kakashi-san not now-"

"Well, isn't that a nice greeting?"

Naruto froze and whipped around to see a tall raven behind her, his face looks so angry.

"I-Itachi-san.."

"What are you doing here uncle.." Itachi said turning to face his uncle.

"I was just dropping in my way for a walk geez don't be so mad." Kakashi said playfully to his nephew.

"This is _**my **_fiancee's room leave this room at once." Itachi firmly demanded the fury on his eyes contradict the calmness of his voice.

"Fine, I'll leave." Kakashi said giving up as he saw his nephew's serious face and that serious face means he would be in trouble if he doesn't stop annoying him. Once he was out of the room, Itachi faced Naruto, "I already told you. You're forbidden to commit infidelity before an imperial consort's bridal entry into the court if you're in a relationship with my uncle this engagement would be cancelled." Itachi said firmly his obsidian eyes never leaving hers.

Naruto blushed, "I didn't plan to-" she yelped as Itachi slammed her back down the wall. Naruto panicked. "Wha-what are you doing? Stop this Itachi-san!" she raised her voice as she tried to escape. Itachi leaned awfully close and Naruto's heart skipped a beat, their lips were inches apart from each other. "Or maybe you're planning grabbing my uncle's money next?" Itachi leaned in to whisper on her ears. "Don't forget you're bought with money into this family." Itachi said planting a kiss on her tan skin. His left hand restraining her both hands from struggling away from him.

"S-Stop please, Itachi-san...this isn't right!" Naruto tried to push him off her using her body but she felt so weak, as if Itachi, with that one act, had sucked all the energy out of her body. Naruto continued his ministration, savouring her scent as he kissed and licked her neck. "You have no right to refuse." he said as she felt Itachi smirk against her skin making her shiver.

"How many men have you had sex with up until now? Start telling." Itachi demanded as he successfully unzipped her dress. "Always pretending to be innocent we're you the one leading them to bed?" he asked once again but receive no answer. Naruto blushed in fury, and using all of her strength, she managed to push Itachi away from her. "You're so full of yourself!" She was about to give him the slap of a lifetime, but Itachi caught her wrist.

"Oh, no you don't," Itachi smirked as he prevented her from escaping a second time. "Don't glare at me like that, are you trying to seduce me?" he teased, making Naruto blush but she still managed to hold her glare.

"You freaking pervert! Let go of me!"

Itachi continued to smirk. "The more stubborn you are, the more you excite a man's domineering nature. Or is this within your calculations as well, you flirt?" he teased.

Naruto glared at him. "You are a pervert, Itachi-san, and this is harassment! Let go of me or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else…or else I'll shout for help!"

Itachi smirked, confident that Naruto wouldn't do it. "I'd like to see you try," he taunted. With that last note, Naruto took a deep breath and screamed.

"**HEL-!"** Naruto was cut off short when Itachi pulled her on top of him, kissing her full on the lips. She gasped in surprise, letting him make an even bolder move and insert his tongue between her teeth.

_Oh hell no! Wrong move, you're supposed to close your lips, you idiot! _She mentally scolded herself. She wanted to push him away but she found herself, instead, surrendering to the kiss. Her legs felt wobbly; if it wasn't because of Itachi holding her up she would have found herself flat on the ground. Itachi's rough and sloppy kiss turned passionate and expert-like. But the kiss didn't last long as Itachi push her off. And the expression on his face turns back to normal. The look on his obsidian eyes cold as ever.

"Just don't let anyone in this household learn about you and my uncle." Itachi said as he exit her room.

"_What is marriage without love?"_

* * *

><p><em>2ND DISCLAIMER: <strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own **NARUTO** (Obviously, I don't) the story is adapted upon the greatest Manga I ever read, **Royal Fiance, **it belongs to **Kamon, Saeko** (_Art_), and **Asuma Risai** (_Story) _Some dialouges I got from the actual manga. So don't sue. Yamada Naoki and Harada Miyuki is mine, they're my OC's. There will be more OC's._

**Love Bus First connection:**

Itachi-Naruto-Kakashi

_Can you guys identify who's the other secret couple in this chapter? haha_

_A/N: Hope people likes this 2nd chapter too! Please leave a **REVIEW!**_


	3. Reasons

**Disclaimer**: For the standard disclaimer, read the first and Second Chapter. Too lazy to write it here again.

**A/N:** thank you to all who reviewed and added this story to their story alert list and favorite list. I'm really grateful. You all know who you are!

and yes, sorry if this chapter was so short.

* * *

><p><strong>"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up"<strong>

**James A. Baldwin**

* * *

><p><strong>"This chapter is dedicated to SweetYamiYugiGirl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**For the Sake of Our Own Reason**

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up early in the morning to prepare for the wedding interview on a local television TV show. They're going to attend, to officially announce <em>that<em> they're engaged to marry. Itachi entered the room with the servants pushing a trolley with bottle of champaign and glasses. "I-Itachi-san.." she said looking down her hands. No matter what she do, she can't look straight on his eyes what happened that night keep on haunting her.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm just here to celebrate our engagement **_against_** my will." Itachi said coldly while picking up the bottle of champaign over the trolley and opened it. "Like what my grandfather told you, this is a contract. You want money and I want authority so stop sulking already and pay attention to the things on the table." Naruto couldn't believe this man she was so angry. Her eyes mirrors look of outraged disbelief.

Itachi turned to face her, "Stop looking as if you've been robbed the two of us we're in this situation together because we have ulterior motives." he said before exiting the room.

"I couldn't believe this!" Naruto cried, her tears sailing along her cheeks. It was normal now, to be crying so heart brokenly and agonized. "This was not I ever wanted.. I just wanted to help my mother to-" she paused as she wiped her tears off her tan cheeks.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat beside his younger brother who was reading a magazine on the couch. "Where are father and the others." he asked.<p>

"They're on the main house." Sasuke answered without glancing on his brother. "Everyone's there besides Kakashi." he added while setting aside the magazine over the coffee table. "So, how about your fiancee Itachi? I heard she was a commoner." he said in attempt to start a conversation with his older brother.

"She was just a girl who doesn't know how the world revolves around her, in short, a stupid woman." Itachi said.

Sasuke winced on his older brother's sharp tongue. "You're cruel." he commented.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Naruto found herself on her veranda looking up at the clear blue sky, "I feel so alone." she muttered.<p>

"Why?" Kakashi asked, appearing from the other room's veranda.

"K-Kakashi-san!" Naruto gasped.

"Our room are just beside each other." he said jumping up from his veranda to the blonde's veranda.

"We're Neighbors.." he said.

"Kakashi-san, that's dangerous we're in the fifth floor!" Naruto said reprimanding the older man. But blushed as she realised what she did. And apologize to Kakashi profusely.

"I'm worried because you look unhappy so I wanted to see you." Kakashi said making Naruto blush. Noticing Naruto's uneasiness, he decided to correct his words. "Easy little girl, I'm just joking," he said, smirking at the blushing girl. "So, on the serious note are you having a fight with Itachi?" he asked seriously.

"N-No we're not." Naruto lied.

Kakashi sighed and stand beside Naruto, "He's such a complicated guy, Itachi's father the present king, also had an arranged marriage by the elders command." he said as he faced the blonde girl, "But, isn't it impossible to fall in love with a chosen partner? Eventually the Queen ran to another man while the king secluded himself with his lover and abandoned Itachi and Sasuke I was talking about Harada Miyuki." Kakashi said.

"_Eh, Harada-san?" _she couldn't imagine Miyuki having a secret relationship with the king.

"So it means Itachi-san knows everything about it and plans to do the same thing all over again? For the sake of being a king...with me, he.. " Naruto's heart throb.

'_So that's why he said those words before...'_

_'You want money and I want authority'_

_'Stop looking as if you've been robbed the two of us we're in this situation together because we have ulterior motives.'_

"by the way I heard that you like eating ramen, you know what? I like eating ramen too, next time I'll bring you to the shop we're I usually sneak in to and eat some delicious ramen." Kakashi boast a little but the word ramen fascinates the blonde easily.

"Really? I'm looking forward to eat ramen there Kakashi-san." she said happily. With Kakashi she felt happy and safe but with Itachi she felt sad and at the same time concious of being a girl in front of him. All of the sudden, another flood of tears came running down her cheeks. She felt really sad and her heart ache.

"Naruto-chan?" Kakashi called her name.

"S-Sorry for being a cry baby but I just missed my mother, suddenly I felt like crying." Naruto cried, hiccuping every now and then from the force her sobs were carrying her.

Kakashi pulled her into his warm embrace, making her calm. "I'm sorry, Naruto-chan," he said.

"Thank you for being here for me Kakashi-san." Naruto whispered on his chest.

"Naruto-chan-" Kakashi started.

"Kakashi-san?" She asked, looking up into Kakashi's deep onyx eyes..

_**Little did they know that someone snapping pictures of them**_…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** yay! its already updated! Please Leave a **REVIEW!**


	4. Hidden Claws

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO (Obviously, I don't) the story is adapted upon the greatest Manga I ever read, Royal Fiance, it belongs to Kamon, Saeko (Art), and Asuma Risai (Story) Some dialouges I got from the actual manga. So don't sue. Yamada Naoki and Harada Miyuki is mine, they're my OC's. There will be more OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Fiancée<strong>

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

><p><strong>"What is marriage without Love?"<strong>

**-Naruto**

**...**

Naruto sighed for umpteenth time her elbows over the the beautiful ornate table, its been a month since she moved in together with her **fiancé. **Even though _she_ was living now with luxury, a future Empress and possibly in the future will be given a noble title. She still felt miserable. She was living with people that she barely even know, a bird lock on a cage. She couldn't even go out without the permission of her fiancé most of the time he won't let her go. Not without bodyguards with her. For everyone she may be a real life Cinderella since her story broke out but Naruto felt she was woken from a very bad dream. This is not a fairy tale, this engagement is only for a show. For Itachi this wedding is the only way for him to get power. While for her its all for the sake of her ill mother. Naruto re-arranged his seat for a better view of the garden outside. Through the window, she could see the full view of the round ornate mansion, there she saw a maze.

"to-sama? Naruto-sama?" Naruto snapped back to reality as she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Naruto-sama is there a problem with my lesson?" Miyuki asked the blonde haired girl.

Naruto blinked twice before answering face blushing in embarrassment as she was caught not listening to her, "Ah~ no.. nothing Harada-san.." She said nervously she couldn't tell her she was bored with all these history lessons. Back on school, she mostly skip history class or sleep but now she has no means of escape.

_'She probably think I'm dumb.' _Naruto thought shaking her head repeatedly. Only a few days left before the wedding ceremony, and it would be witness by the whole nation. _Monarchy around the world will attend our wedding. And to prepare me to enter this world of fairy tales they started my education as the future Empress of Japan once Itachi-san and I are married. The Imperial history of Japan, Etiquette, fitting. I haven't even seen Itachi-san since then.. maybe he doesn't want to see the girl who will shackle him to misery. Like __**hell **__I'm in misery too! Did he think I also want this? At first I know I'm only here to work as a housekeeper but yet I found myself engage with a total jerk like him!'_ She continue to grumble underneath her breath she couldn't take it anymore. He has no right to treat her like she was nothing she doesn't care if he is the prince of Japan she still hate him!

_"Don't get me wrong, I'm just here to celebrate our engagement against my will." _

_"Like what my grandfather told you, this is a contract. You want money and I want authority so stop sulking already and pay attention to the things on the table." _

_"Stop looking as if you've been robbed the two of us we're in this situation together because we have ulterior motives."_

**'Guess he's right, we both have ulterior motives...'**

"Naruto-sama you should take a rest.." Miyuki said worriedly.

Naruto quickly glance at the older girl before turning back to her book.

"Thanks, but I still have a lot to learn..."

"But aren't you working too hard." Naruto smiled at her genuinely.

"Its fine..I also suffered before getting used to this.."

"I have been watching over Itachi-sama since the day of his birth. He bears a load of burden more than anyone else. I think as the future empress you should give him your support."

* * *

><p>"Ever since Harada-san said those words to me..I've been thinking instead of giving him support I only make Itachi-san mad all the time. We doesn't match with each other from the beginning... I'm <em>only<em> good at cleaning." Naruto thought while rubbing her sleepy eyes before eventually falling asleep books left lying down the bed beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>That morning<strong>

**..**

"Oi, commoner wake up."

"No mom, five more minutes.." Naruto groaned on her sleep getting her pillow putting it over her head to block the glaring sun.

"If you don't wake up you'll be late for school commoner."

Naruto's ears twitched.

_'Did he just say School?'_

She sat up immediately, "School? Why?"

"You're going to school with me as my future wife and the future empress of the nation its good for our image to blend with ordinary people especially commoners just like _you_." Itachi said without further ado.

_"__So blunt...I hate this guy._." Naruto twitched in anger.

_'I wanna strangle him..'_

"Miyuki will give deliver your uniform don't be late or I will leave you." Itachi said as he exit the room.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!"<p>

"Naruto-sama please refrain using such words.." Miyuki reprimanded Naruto.

"B-BBBUT THIS UNIFORM!" Naruto pointed out. She's wearing a white long sleeve blouse a large golden crest over the right chest of her dark blue blazer and a bow ribbon to complete the upper uniform with matching a short dark blue checkered pattern pencil skirt. "THE UNIFORM ESPECIALLY THE SKIRT! THE FREAKING SKIRT IS **SOO** SHORT!"

"Please refrain from yelling Naruto-sama.."

"BUT Harada-san can you see _my_ problem? The skirt is freakin' small how can I go out with this?" Naruto said litterally wailing.

"But Naruto-sama this is the custom uniform for the school besides they won't let you use a pants." The older girl tried to reason out to the future Empress.

Naruto got an idea, "You know what Harada-san you just gave me an idea..." by the way Naruto is smiling Miyuki doesn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Naru-chan you look great... The uniform suits you.." Kakashi complemented with a smile but turned to look down her legs. "But somethings wrong with it.." He continued while observing her.<p>

"Wh- what?" She asked turning pink.

"Naru-chan.. I think the pants is way off.. as a teen ager yourself you should show off your legs.."

Naruto blushed, "I'm not like the other teen agers.. I don't like wearing skirt so.."

"So you wear the pants under the skirt.." Kakashi continued for her.

She simply nodded.

"What are you doing.." Itachi said from the distance with a disapproving look on his face.

"Well Itachi I was just greeting your fiancée.." Kakashi informed. 'And don't be jealous.." He added teasingly but Itachi ignored him.

"I've been waiting for _you_... do you know what's the time now? How long will you want me to wait? And what are you wearing. Remove your pants or else your not going with me.. and you will not wear that you will not shame me to others commoner." Itachi said with his sharp tongue. His words is totally foul for Naruto.

"Hey, Itachi you can't talk like that to her." Kakashi frowned feeling bad for Naruto.

"It's not of your business Kakashi I will talk to my fiancée the way I please.." Itachi then turned to Naruto, "What are you waiting for? Remove that pants and go with me. I'm done of waiting if you don't appear before me after five minutes I'm going to leave you alone." With that Itachi walk away leaving the baffled blonde with Kakashi.

"Naru-chan don't mind Itachi he's not usually like that." Naruto suck up her tears she won't cry. She is a strong woman and she won't let his words bring her down.

"Its alright I'm used to it. I will just remove this pants then.."

"Naruto-chan good luck."

"Yes, thank you Kakashi-san.."

* * *

><p>"Itachi-sama a call for you." The chauffeur informed Itachi.<p>

"Transfer the line to me." he ordered picking up the phone on his side.

"Yes Itachi-sama"

"Hello, yes..we'll arrive there in the main palace in two days speed up the preparations for the ceremony." Itachi said to the person on the other line while waiting inside the limousine for Naruto. "Yes, did you do it? Good I'll be seeing you later then." He said as he hung up the phone as Naruto came to the view.

"Sorry for making you wait." Naruto muttered as she take a seat beside Itachi.

"Once we arrived at the school we will pretend like we're in love _but_ if we are alone don't talk to me. Also I don't care what you will do and you don't care what will I do, do you understand." He stated without looking at Naruto.

She look down.

"Yes.. I understand..."

"Don't look like you hate this.. your _not_ alone.."

"So you don't mind if I visit my mother at the hospital then."

"I don't really care since the wedding is two days from now on but I forbid you to do things that will shame my name and my family. Once this is over and I claim the throne we could get divorce after two years we could go separate lives."

"U-Understood.. then I shall suffer the two years of my life with you."

"What a blunt girl.."

"Not as good as _you_ though.."

Itachi just laugh.

* * *

><p>As the pair arrived at the school they we're swarm by paparazzi's and media wanted to get some glimpse of the future leader of the nation. Students flooded the campus as they welcome them. Naruto couldn't take the people's attention the flashes of the camera on her face, the deafeaning scream. She couldn't breathe, but then she felt a warm hand holds her hand. She looked up to see Itachi holding her hand dragging her away from the wild crowd. Naruto felt her heart pounding like crazy, she felt warm.. his hands..<p>

She **likes** his hands its warm.

"Thank you for helping me back there." She said smiling at Itachi who almost immediately let go of her hands like her hands are dirty once he's sure that they are away from the raging crowd. "Don't misunderstand.. I did not help you I just want to get away from them as quickly as possible..." He said giving her a sharp glare before turning around.

"W-Why you're being like THIS! If you hate me why don't you just cancel the wedding?" She said stopping herself from crying.

"Sometimes I don't know if your just naive or plain dumb.."

"What..." Naruto's eyes widen his words sting like hell.

"Like I told you last time...our marriage is for convenience.. we both have ulterior motives behind this. You for money and I for power... so get over it." Itachi said as he walk away leaving Naruto alone for the second time.

* * *

><p><em>"I couldn't believe how cruel he could get...so cold and mean... the prince I saw on the television years ago.. the helpful and nice heir before was only his front... the truth is.." <em>

"Hey Uzumaki-sama.. how are you? You've been spacing out.." Naruto look up to see one of her classmate

'who she is? Ah that's right she's Ino...'

"Remember me? I'm glad.."

"Yes.. you are the one with Nara-san before at the engagement ceremony.."

Ino nodded, "Yep, I'm Shikamaru's fiance.. and one of Sasuke's friend." Naruto just stared at her, she remembered. One of her classmate is Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. Unfortunately he is her seat mate too. Two Uchiha's in one day? God really hates her.

"Wanna watch our boys play basketball." Ino invited.

"Uh well I-" Naruto said hesitantly, she doesn't want to see Itachi now.

"Come on it would be great. Let's cheer for them.. Cheer for Itachi.." Ino said pulling Naruto by her arm slingging her own arm to Naruto's then drag her out of the room.

"Ah~ wait I-"

"No more wait say yes!"

* * *

><p>When the two girls entered the gym, they saw Itachi and Sasuke playing one on one, while Shikamaru is seating down the bleachers panting.<p>

"Hey Shika-kun who's winning." Ino asked.

"Ah its you.."

Ino twitched, "Don't 'you' me..tell me who's winning."

"What do you expect.. Itachi is winning."

"Always that guy.." Naruto said irritatingly, Seeing Itachi makes her blood boil.

* * *

><p>"Its your fiancee Aniki." Sasuke teased guarding while Itachi continue to dribbling the ball.<p>

"Shut up.." He hissed.

"Don't be so hot head today Itachi you should be glad you're fiancee is here to cheer for you."

"**You **should be glad that your fiancee is not here to witness your total defeat Sasuke.." He countered.

"Oh yeah...let's see about that.." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>That night <strong>

"Enter.."

"Itachi-sama.. I am here to give you my report.." Yamada informed.

"Right give me your report.." He said looking up to the older man from his seat.

"Here Itachi-sama.." Yamada said placing the brown envelop over the ornate desk. Itachi picked it up immediately and scanned it. His lips form a smirk, a satisfied look lit up his face.

"Good Yamada... you did a good job.." he praised the old man.

"Thank you Itachi-sama.. what else should I do for Itachi-sama.." He asked.

Itachi leaned towards the table, "I want you to just continue pushing her to him.. then you know the rest of the plan.."

"Yes Itachi-sama I know..we'll just do as the plan.."

"Yes your right.. you can retire for now.. Yamada.." Itachi said.

"Thank you Itachi-sama.." The old man bowed down before he walk out of the room.

Itachi leaned his back against his swiveling chair, while looking at the picture of a certain couple on it.

"Its show time..." He said with a smirk gracing on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>YR:<strong> Thank You to those People who reviewed, added this story to their favorite and alert list and also me for adding to their alert and favorite author list. I'm totally grateful! After a long Hiatus I'm back! Yep.. I hope you all still stick with me till the very end! From here on. Royal Fiancee will be completely original! :P

**Btw, guys I'm accepting an OC for Sasuke's Fiancee she will be having an important part for this story. So PLEASE Submit an OC for me. Also take note I don't want a mary-sue OC, who is very perfect nothing could touch her. Some people give me OC's but they are MS so yeah please refrain on giving me MS OC. Please submit a girl OC! **

Oh yeah before I forget, Belated Merry X-mas and Happy New Year! Sorry for the late greeting!

What do you think of the latest chapter? Please Tell me...

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Love Tangles

**Royal Fiancee**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO (Obviously, I don't) the story is adapted upon the greatest Manga I ever read, Royal Fiance, it belongs to Kamon, Saeko (Art), and Asuma Risai (Story) Some dialouges I got from the actual manga. So don't sue. Yamada Naoki and Harada Miyuki is mine, they're my OC's. There will be more OC's.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Love Tangles Part 1**

* * *

><p>"Itachi she is your future wife and fiancee you should show her some kindness I mean she is a nice girl why don't you get a long with her." Kakashi told his nephew who is currently lounging on his couch while scanning a magazine on his hands. Itachi looks bored he don't really care what was Kakashi was saying to him. He rather be with his obnoxious friends than with his uncle somehow the older man is irritating him.<p>

"Know what why don't you just hang out with her then if you are that worried to her then you should be with her instead." Itachi said uncaringly he doesn't really give a fuck about his fiancee. Kakashi knotted his forehead his hands clench into a fist he couldn't understand where Itachi coming from when it comes to Naruto but he has no right to treat her like this.

"Itachi that is not the right thing to say..."

Itachi sighed looking up to his uncle irritatingly, "What do you want me to say Uncle."

Its not a question its a statement making Kakashi sighed in return.

"Treat her out like the normal things to do on a date.." Kakashi suggested.

"_What? _Are you trying to humor me uncle if you do you're not funny..." Itachi said with the edge of his voice.

"I'm serious.."

"Then why don't you do it then uncle.." Itachi said obviously pissed off he then headed for his bed picking up his coat over it.

Kakashi followed him with his eyes as his nephew went for the door.

"Where are you going Itachi.." Kakashi asked

"..." Itachi close the door behind him with a loud thud.

"Kakashi sighed while massaging the bridge of his nose.

He couldn't understand him.

* * *

><p>"What! Why I can't go out? Itachi could go any time he please but I can't? It's unfair!" Naruto said whining every word everything is unfair here in this palace of hell hole! Everything went down hill starting when he met that old man before. Its just it doesn't seem right last time one time she was just an ordinary girl working her ass off for a living then the next time she knew she was standing right in front of the prince of Japan and becoming his fiancee.<p>

Her freedom gone and her nightmare begun...

"I apologize Naruto-sama.." Miyuki said dejectedly to the blonde who was frowning miserably.

"Hey hey what's with that miserable look early in the morning Naru-chan~"

Naruto brighten up its Kakashi!

"Kakashi-san, good morning!"

"Morning!" Kakashi greeted back.

"From ah- where do I owe this pleasure?" Naruto asked the older man.

"Oh, nothing really.. I'm just looking for someone to come with me to eat some ramen..wanna come with me?" Kakashi whispered to the younger girl making the blonde estatic.

"Really! Sure I'll go!" She nodded vigorously she couldn't pass up this moment its been awhile since she eat her favorite food since she started living with her 'fiance'.

"B-But Naruto-sama that is-" Miyuki tried to object.

"Its fine she's with me.." Kakashi said cutting her off.

"See ya later Miyuki-san!"

"Uh, this is trouble.." The older woman groaned.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked curiously once they are inside his mustang.<p>

"We're going to Ichiraku where the best Ramen is serve..." The older man said with a glint on his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Itachi my dear why do you look so grumpy at this time of the day un.." Deidara said wrapping his arm over the raven's shoulder who obviously pissed off. The two are currently inside their lounger with the other member of their little group called 'The Red Dawn'<p>

"Knock it off Deidara stop pestering Itachi..." Kisame said while seating next to Kakuzu and Hidan who was having a one sided argument about the latter's religion.

"You bastard are you even listening to me?"

"No."

Hidan twitched.

"What the fuck! I swear I will make you pay Jachin-sama will make sure of that you little fucker!"

"Hmm.." Kakuzu shrug his shoulder he doesn't really mind the silver head's profanity.

Sasori sighed no one really cared about Kakuzu and Hidan's one sided argument since they are already immune with their 'bickering' mainly the one sided ranting of Hidan since Kakuzu is ignoring him.

"So ne Itachi-kun how's your fiancee? I saw her on the newspaper dude you need to introduce me to her un just to make sure she's sexier than me.." Deidara nudged the raven.

"Yeah introduce us." Kisame corrected.

"She's not really worth your time." Itachi answered briefly.

Deidara frowned.

"Itachi don't tell me you still have feelings for me? Haha un.." Deidara said while his finger tracing an imaginary line on Itachi's broad chest.

Itachi glared at the blond

"Are you trying to make me laugh." the raven said dangerously while intercepting the blond's hand.

Deidara pouted.

"You're not fun at all.." the blond frowned while seating down next to his raven.

Kisame laughed.

"Just give up Deidara, Ita-chan here isn't interested in guys."

"Just shut up un I'm not giving up on Itachi-kun..." Deidara said with a cute pout linking his arm on the pissed off raven hugging it close to his chest in the process.

"Get off Deidara.." Itachi said dangerously but the said blonde just tighten his hold to him.

"No way un..not until you acknowledge your fiancee I'm here to stay..un.." The blond said while producing a puppy dog eyes who unfotunately didn't affect the crown prince.

"Stop clinging to him Deidara and help me with our project." Sasori said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, Sasori my man don't be in such hurry un.. I'll be spending my time first with Itachi..." He said while still clinging to Itachi who don't really care what's happening on his world right now.

"I don't want to be kept waiting Deidara...just get your ass here.." Kisame sweatdropped even Hidan stopped ranting about Jachin as they felt the killer intent Sasori was producing. Yes he has a sweet face but its a different story if you make him angry.

"Oh sorry love but my ass is only for Itachi un.." Deidara said teasingly he doesn't really mind his killer intent at all since its fun to tease the red head instead of fearing him.

"I'm not interested in your ass." Itachi butted in.

"Oh that hurt Ita-kun." The blond said clenching the hem of his shirt pretending to be hurt on the raven's word.

* * *

><p><strong>Shirahane Aikawa - <strong>Okay I decided to make a Yaoi version of this but it won't come out until next week i guess hmm.. So the chapter ends here the part 2 will be publish maybe sometime next week too. Is the chapter funny enough for ya all? I cut the whole chapter into two since its a long one! Please be patient guys.

Hope you like this!

**Notes :**

**Deidara** is a bisexual he likes Itachi obviously.

**Sasori** obviously likes Deidara and he is jealous up there Lol!

**Read and Review Please!**

**Chapter 5 Part 2 Next!**


	6. Two Years From Now

**Chapter Six**

**Two Years From Now...**

* * *

><p>"Don't mind Itachi's attitude I know he could be mean but he's just under pressure since he's the next king..." Kakashi said trying to reassure the blonde who all ready suffered enough of the raven's mood swings.<p>

Naruto shook her head, "I-It's fine...I know our situation right now is not easy for both of us... we're both having a hard time dealing with-" she paused while stirring her ramen her face sullen. Yes, it's obvious that she's stressed of these sudden turn of events in her life...suddenly she become the crown princess of Japan and to be married with the next king of the realm. She's also still confused of the new responsibilities thrust into her since she was announced to be Itachi's fiancee. The crown prince had it rough as well but she wish that Itachi will be there to support her and be nice to her.

She scoffed at the thought, _"There's no way in hell that jerk Itachi will be nice to me... since I will be the one who will tie him up in a love-less marriage..."_

"I will be honest with you Naruto-chan..." Kakashi said snapping her back to reality.

"W-What is it Kakashi-san?" the blonde asked while twirling her chopsticks around the noodles of her ramen.

"Itachi also just got back from a bad break up with his girlfriend I mean..ex-girlfriend..." To say at least Naruto is shock, what the heck?! Itachi the mean jerk had a girlfriend?! That very thought really surprise her that she choked on her ramen.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the palace<strong>

"Geez, that surprise me..." Naruto said while walking down the dark halls of the palace, its already passed 9:30 when they got back to the palace from eating out Kakashi had bid her good night before they separate ways. Still that conversation she had with the older man lingered in her mind, "_Itachi got a girlfriend before? Well it's not surprising if a handsome and a bachelor like Itachi would have a girlfriend but..." _she thought deeply as she remembered their conversation earlier with Kakashi.

...

**Flash back**

_"I heard that Itachi proposed to her but she refused...instead she went overseas to pursue her career in ballet...it happened around the time when the grand father...the former king announced that he was going to choose a bride for Itachi..."_

_"I-I see..." Naruto uttered too shock to even asked the questions that has all ready flooding through her mind._

**End Flash back**

* * *

><p><em>"Even though he has someone he loves he still wanted to push through the wedding?"<em> Naruto stopped on her tracks when she saw Itachi coming her way.

"Had a nice date with my uncle? _**M_y_ fiancee.**_.." Itachi said mockingly through his face showing how disgusted he is by the idea of his fiancee and uncle going out together.

"We just ate dinner... Kakashi-san was just being nice enough to treat me unlike you **my** _**fiance**_." Naruto shot back at him, she wouldn't let him insult her again and if that means she have to talk back at him she will!

Itachi scoffed, "Whatever.." he said huffing while his arms settled across his chest, "I'm just here to tell you that our wedding will be earlier than expected..." he informed the petrified blonde.

"W-What?" the blonde asked she couldn't believe what she was hearing! Their wedding will be earlier that expected?! That news really caught her off guard.

"Yeah, you heard it right...It'll be next week...Monday so you better prepare yourself because you are about to sign your way into the the palace and the royal family..._**my**_ Royal fiancee..." Itachi said tauntingly.

"Palace?" Naruto repeated darkly her blonde bangs covering her wavering sapphire eyes, "This place is like a prison more than a palace..." she said now looking back at Itachi's cold onyx orbs.

"You just noticed now? How slow...yes this is a prison, is that what you wanted me to say? And yeah don't expect me to comfort you or take care of you if you feel alone I might be your 'husband' in the future but I don't feel anything for you...for me you're just a pawn to get what I want..." Itachi said coldy his words so icy cold that stab her heart repeatedly.

**What a jerk!**

Naruto smirked, "I know that...you gave me a pretty clear impression of what will happen to me for the rest of my miserable life with you but for my auntie I will endure it all...I will put up with a jerk and manipulative bastard like you!" the blonde's words made Itachi laugh, _uncharacteristically**. **_

Naruto frowned, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." Itachi said as he composed himself, "You're not stupid after all...well then I will tell you this...I'm not really a bad person..."

"_Really._." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Yes, as the matter of fact...two years from now after the wedding...we will divorce..."

Naruto's jaw drop her blue eyes widen in surprise, "W-What..."

"In two years you will have your freedom back... as long as I got my rightful place in this palace then you'll be free...so if you help me I will help you too..what about it? My fiancee,"

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the late update :( I was on a long hiatus and writers block but I'm back! Hopefully! :) I hope you guys still read this fic!

Please tell me what you think! I know it's short but if I get 5 reviews minimum then I will update sooner!

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Don't You Dare!

_"Today is the day we are all been waiting for the wedding of our future King Itachi Uchiha and his commoner bride Naruto Uzumaki!"_ the news anchor reported excitedly the camera zoomed towards the procession, it's featuring the groom driving his classic Volkswagen on his own with his younger brother Sasuke serving as his best man sitting next to him. Then a few minutes later the camera footage switch to the procession of the bride's car.

"We couldn't see much but we can see a slight view of her wedding dress and it looks fabulous! We could see that the veil is made with layers of ivory silk tulle with a trim—embroidered flowers." the news anchor narrated as the camera zoomed again to the blonde bride.

* * *

><p><em>"Today is my wedding day!" <em>Naruto thought, the fact that today is her wedding day still not sinking in her mind,"_My god! This is my wedding day! I can't believe I'm feeling this, excitement?," _She contemplated, "_But I shouldn't feel this way! I'm marrying a total manipulative jerk! Urgh," _The frustration alone is making her cry.

"Ah, you're highness don't do that!" Miyuki lightly scolding the blonde scared that she'd tear off her veil and her up-do hair.

"Miyuki-san, I want to back out.." the blonde said quietly, tears streaming down her tan cheeks.

"You're highness you know that you can't do that.." Miyuki said trying to calm the distress girl.

"But still.."

"Don't worry It'll be over soon.." Miyuki said consoling her.

"It's just what's marriage without love?"

* * *

><p>A few days after the wedding, Naruto's life become much more quiet now she's supposed to be attending official engagement with her 'husband'.<p>

_ "But the jerk refused the idea of me coming with him,"_ Saying that she still need more training on other matter, so she was left alone in the palace if not attending school she was being tutored by Miyuki about the Palace.

"This is soo boring!" Naruto said sleepily while rubbing her eyes,

"Are you saying that my class is boring Princess?" Miyuki said offended by her bold action.

Realizing what she just said she quickly apologized to the older girl, "S-Sorry Miyuki-san i-it wasn't boring it's just I'm sleepy can't we just continue the lesson tomorrow?" she said literally begging the older girl.

Miyuki shook her head, "No, Princess that what you said to me the last time and you didn't attend the tutoring lesson the next day.."

"Aww, come on Miyuki-san I just came back from school pretty please?!" Naruto said mustering her cute-tess puppy dog eyes towards the older girl.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me you know that you're highness.."

"Aww.."

"Listen now so we can finish all the lessons today and if you finish all your work I'm going to ask the chef to make you some ramen."

With Ramen Naruto's eyes lit up brightly, "Okay okay! I'll work hard! So give me ramen later okay?!"

"Only if you promise to work hard."

"I will I will!" The blonde said eagerly like a child.

"Work hard Naruto.." Miyuki thought to herself while smiling fondly to the blonde before her.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later,<strong>

**Knock Knock**

A knock suddenly interrupted the tutoring lessons.

"What is it now?" Miyuki asked as the door opened revealing a servant and a man beside him.

"Hmm? Oh its you Attorney! You're Highness!"

"What?" Naruto looks up from reading the book on her hand.

* * *

><p>"Today, I'm here to present you some documents." The Atty. started once they're inside the study room alone.<p>

"Documents?" Naruto asked while watching the older man place the said paper in front of her, she turned down to read a part of the document, she swears her eyes went bigger seeing six zeroes printed under her name, "What is this?!" the blonde couldn't help but to ask as she couldn't believe what she was seeing right now, fifty million dollars in her bank account? She's loaded!

_"This is a motherlode!"_

"That money is combined with your allowance promised by the palace and the other half is given to you by the crown prince as he is your husband you are entitled on the half of the money he earns.." Naruto nodded listening intently to the older man explain everything to her.

"S-So these money..I-It's really for me?" She tried to hide her excitement but the grin on her face is showing her real feelings.

"Yes, It's for you Princess and the other document's are about the conjugal properties you own with the Prince." The older man went on and on but the only thing that she was thinking right now is the fact that she can finally help her mother pay the hospital bills and their debts.

"Please sign in this form Princess," The older guy said after he explained everything to the blonde

"A-Ah o-okay.." She agreed picking up the fountain pen over the table and start to sign the documents. _"Wow, I'm nervous! I didn't think this can be real!" _She thought to herself while signing the papers with trembling hands.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night,<strong>

"You look like you're in high spirits.." Naruto turned around from the window to see Itachi inside her room, that cat! He sneaked inside her room undetected and without even knocking! How rude is that?!

"What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock!" She said clearly displeased by the raven's action.

"Unlike commoners I have my manners I did do knock.." Itachi said sitting at the blonde's favorite chair regally. "I thought I'd come and give you a visit since..."

"Hah," She scoffed at his words looking away.

"You're in such high spirits that you didn't heard me knock,"

"Yeah so what? Is it a crime to be happy?!" She shot back at her 'husband'

"No, it's not.." Itachi said leaning his back on the chair, "You really love money don't you?" it's not a question its a statement.

"What?" Flabbergasted Naruto said couldn't believe what Itachi said told her.

"You're happy that you finally got your share?" He said referring to the money that his wife had received.

"W-What are you saying?" She asked as she steeled herself from her husband's words, somehow she could feel that he's only here to insult her again and she's right.

"You only accepted the offer of being my wife because of money my grandfather offered you..you're nothing but a gold digger maybe you're 'mother' not really sick and both of you are just acting," That set her off both of them didn't see it coming but she somehow punch Itachi on his face! She only got back to her senses when she saw Itachi on the ground nursing the bruise forming on the right side of his cheek. What surprise her the most is that she could also feel tears running down her cheeks.

_'Damn it Naruto you should be happy that you finally had the chance to punch the guy for being a big douche bag!"_

"Y-You!" Itachi said trembling in anger, "Y-You dare!" both shock of what just happen.

"You listen to me Itachi!" Naruto started with finality on her voice as tears continuously spilling down her tan cheeks, "Believe me or not I do not want you and your family's money! The truth is I don't want to be associated with people like you! But for the sake of my mother I'll do everything I've put up with all the insults and mistreatment I got from you but this is too much! But don't you dare include my mother in all of this!" Naruto panted, out of breath after talking nonstop.

Itachi just look up to her shock.

"I hate you!" Naruto screamed in frustration turning her heel towards the door opening it and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes after the blonde left, <strong>

Itachi is left touching his sore cheek, his face looking solemn for the first time.

Suddenly the door opened again revealing his younger brother, "Oi, what's going on in here?!" Sasuke demanded with a displease look on his face. "I heard shouting so I came and what the hell happen to your face?" the younger Uchiha asked shock as he saw the forming bluish bruise on his older brother's face.

"What happen?" Sasuke asked suspiciously once again.

"It's nothing.."

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto,<strong>

"Urgh, I really hate that jerk! But anyway why do I have to leave my own room?!" Naruto thought loudly as she turn her heel back towards her room, PRAYING that Itachi already went out of her room or else there would be royal rumble number two if he didn't leave her room!

* * *

><p>"What an interesting girl..."<p>

"Huh? You said something Aniki?"

"Nothing..."

"Maybe I'll play with you a little more.." Itachi smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this update is long overdue! Also thanks for the reviews, Fav/Follower alert list for this story THANK YOU EVERYBODY!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
